


Popsicle

by peachysins



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Park Jimin (BTS), Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysins/pseuds/peachysins
Summary: Yoongi loves Jimin's mouth on him.





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker, so please forgive any mistakes. Thanks.

The boys were having dinner on the dance practice room, they just finished on learning their choreo for their comeback. They all asked Namjoon if they could order pizza, which he said yes. And here they are eating while talking about random stuff. 

Yoongi and Jimin were in their little bubble, as always. Yoongi’s head resting on Jimin’s lap and the latter caressing his boyfriend’s hair and kissing him on the lips on time to time. The rest of them knew the two were a couple, so they were used to it. The members found cute how Yoongi and Jimin shared their pizza slices feeding each other. 

When they finished eating, Jungkook wanted a dessert, so Namjoon bought ice pops. Yoongi and Jimin looked at each other, the elder smirked and Jimin blushed. Yoongi just laughed at his embarrassed boyfriend. It was a secret that they have used popsicles in their sexual life, the other night when Jimin sucked on a popsicle while Yoongi fucked into him.

“What are you laughing at and why are you blushing?”, Jungkook asked the couple. 

“I don’t want to know and you either”, Seokjin responded to him. 

Jimin’s face just got redder and Yoongi laughed louder, but he didn’t know his boyfriend was going to be the death of him, because the moment Jimin put the tip of the ice pop on his lips and let out a little sigh, Yoongi blushed. The sight of Jimin’s fat, pink lips around the ice pop, and Jimin making eye contact in that specific moment, was too much for him. This time was Jimin’s turn to smile to himself. He parted his lips slowly and rounded the top of the popsicle and sucked on it, making a wet sound, then slipped his mouth around the length of the ice pop. Yoongi swallowed. He prayed not to have an erection. 

“Yoongi-hyung, your popsicle is going to melt”, Taehyung said. 

“Oh”, Yoongi murmured looking at the ice pop squirting down to his fingers. Jimin laughed this time. “Sorry, I’ll go washed my hands and…”, Yoongi said while standing up, “I’m going to bed. Kookie, you want mine?”, Yoongi offered his ice pop to the maknae, who nodded happily. That once done, Yoongi left the room without even looking at Jimin. 

“Is he okay?”, Namjoon asked Jimin.

“Yeah, he’s fine, he’s just tired… and either do I. See ya”, Jimin said to the rest of the members, by that time he had finished eating his popsicle, so he left the room too.  


When Jimin arrived to the room he shared with Yoongi, the older was in the bathroom washing his face.

“What happened there?”, Jimin asked his boyfriend, leaning against the frame of the door. 

“You did it on purpose”.

“What? I was just enjoying my popsicle”.

“Sure”.

Jimin let out a small laugh and walked towards the edge of their bed. 

“Come here, love”, he said palming his own lap. Yoongi obeyed and the younger took both of his cheeks in his hands and kissed him. 

“So… you want me to suck you off, baby?”, Jimin cooed, and Yoongi felt his dick twitch, whimpering on the kiss. He nodded. 

“Use your words, baby boy”. 

“Yes, please”, whispered the elder. 

Jimin knew that. Yoongi was very sensitive all over his body, but especially on his neck, his nipples, his tummy, his dick and his ass. Jimin knew that Yoongi loved being licked and sucked. He knew his boyfriend was a little turned on while watching him sucking on his popsicle. 

“I’m gonna take your shirt off, is that okay?”, Jimin asked his boyfriend, who nodded. The younger lift up Yoongi’s shirt and he helped him to take it off completely passed his head. 

Jimin admired his boyfriend’s pale skin. His tummy was so cute, and even cuter with the pink of his cheeks and the little buttons of his nipples. He kissed him once again, this time entering his tongue into Yoongi’s mouth, intensifying the kiss. He went down towards his nipples, blowing, licking, biting and sucking on them. 

“Oh”, Yoongi moaned and arched his back. “Jiminnie”.

Jimin turned them around leaving Yoongi’s back resting on the bed. He proceeded leaving kisses and licks all over his tummy, making Yoongi squirm. Then, he slipped his hands down Yoongi’s sides to his hips, squeezing gently before hooking a finger inside his sweatpants on either side and Yoongi could barely breathe. He could feel his dick twitching and throbbing. 

“Jiminnie, please”, he begged. 

“Okay, baby boy”.

He pulled at Yoongi’s waistband of his sweatpants and the first thing he could see was his boyfriend’s small dick. He loved it, it was so cute, even though the elder was still a little shy about it. Ten centimeters is not that small, or is it?

“This is my favorite thing ever to suck on”, Jimin winked at him and Yoongi got red. “You know I love your pretty little dick, sweetheart”.

“Stop talking and blow me, please”. 

“Okay, baby boy”, Jimin smiled at him. Finally, he took his boyfriend’s dick in his mouth, he started from the head, sucking on it, and slipped his fat lips all over his dick. As it is small, it didn’t take him too much effort to put it all in. Jimin moaned on his dick because of the satisfying feeling. He bobbed his head up and down until his boyfriend cummed in his mouth. Jimin tasted his boy and moaned again.

“I… cleaned myself this morning”, Yoongi murmured.

“You want me to fuck you, baby boy?”, Jimin smirked.

“Yes, please”.


End file.
